As the permanent-magnet rotor of an electric machine rotates, it induces a back emf in a winding of the electric machine. As the rotor accelerates, the magnitude of the back emf increases. It therefore becomes increasingly difficult to drive current, and thus power, into the electric machine. As a result, control over the power of the electric machine becomes increasingly difficult.